1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved ultraviolet light fixture and, specifically, an ultraviolet light fixture designed to be used in combination with a vacuum cleaner for the purpose of providing a compact and aesthetically pleasing means for purifying the air exhausted by such a vacuum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The bactericidal effects of radiation emitted by ultraviolet ray tubes is well known and their use has been proposed in various applications. Examples of such ultraviolet lamps are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,248,618, U.S. Pat. No. 2,347,254, U.S. Pat. No. 2,350,462, U.S. Pat. No. 2,407,379, U.S. Pat. No. 2,732,501, U.S. Pat. No. 3,107,863 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,421.
In certain of the apparatuses disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. patents, ultraviolet ray tubes are employed for bactericidal radiant energy and these tubes are supported in fixtures suspended directly above the zone which is desired to be sterilized. Purification is obtained by direct exposure to the light emitted from the tubes. In some of the prior art apparatuses persons within the zone of sterilization must usually protect their eyes from the rays of the tube, or special reflective louvers to direct the radiation must be provided. These types of apparatuses are necessarily limited to the sterilization of very small areas and are suitable only for a particular situation and location as the effectiveness of the ultraviolet ray is greatly minimized if any obstructions are placed between the objects or area to be purified and the ultraviolet ray tube. Further, the effect of the ultraviolet radiation is greatly minimized beyond one meter from the tube.
In my aforementioned patents and patent applications, it was suggested that certain of the aforementioned disadvantages may be overcome by providing a means for circulating the air within a room through a fixture by means of a fan or the like so that all the air passes over concealed ultraviolet ray tubes in closer proximity thereto, thus obtaining a maximum exposure of the air to the tubes and a maximum kill of any air-borne micro-organisms.
Schools, office buildings, and similar public and commercial places are usually cleaned with a conventional vacuum cleaner, which, while it removes the surface dirt from such areas, it cannot effectively purify the air with respect to micro-organisms, which, in heavy concentrations, can cause epidemics such as influenza. It has been proven medically that colonies of such organisms can and do live in contagious proportions in carpets.
The present invention combines all of the positive features of the apparatuses disclosed in my aforementioned U.S. patents and patent applications and adapts them for use with a vacuum cleaner utilizing the vacuum motor for air movement in a compact and efficient way to effect a complete cleaning of any place.